Aspects of the inventive concept relate to pre-packages and methods of manufacturing semiconductor packages using the same, and more particularly, to pre-packages including bumps and methods of manufacturing semiconductor packages using the same.
In the electronics industry, compact and light semiconductor packages are increasingly in demand with the development of smaller and lighter electronic systems. In response to such a demand, the thickness of semiconductor chips has been continuously reduced and stack packages have been developed using the thin semiconductor chips. However, while the thin semiconductor chips are formed or the thin semiconductor chips are stacked to fabricate compact and light semiconductor packages such as stack packages, semiconductor chips may be damaged, thus causing the semiconductor packages to malfunction or causing characteristics of the semiconductor packages to degrade.